the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramona Meyer
|death=2054 (aged 73) |species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.65 meters |mass=49 kilograms |hair=Raven black |eyes=Blue |skin=Dark |occupation=*Astronomer (2024-2027) *Schoolteacher of Defense Against Darkness at Superhero School (2027-2031) |era=*NoHead era *Peace era |affiliation=*Superhero School *Knights of Plague |masters=*The Gladiator |apprentices=}} Ramona Meyer, also known as the Dark Woman (8 October, 1981-2054), is a female mutant, and a close friend turned enemy of the S.M.S.B. She was also the first enemy Centauri would face. In 2013, she visited Charity Hirz, and the two immediately became friends. At the t and i Factory, Hirz allowed her to place a scorpion within a chamber to protect any valuables from being stolen. A few years later, Ramona ultimately chose the Darkness and began playing her cousin, Thomas Meyer, though she still loved him. She swore himself to the Gladiator, becoming a Knight of Plague. After the Knights of Plague were destroyed for good, she took up residence in Transylvania Quarters. Afterwards, she learned that Thomas Meyer, had joined the S.M.S.B., and so she went to the MBH to reckon. Upon saving the S.M.S.B. from three zerads, they were able to become acquainted. Ramona also suggested that Charity Hirz's hologram pit be moved to the t and i Factory for safekeeping, and it was done. For the next decade, Ramona posed as a supportive, close friend to the S.M.S.B., though on the side she planned to steal the hologram pit in order to destroy Master Intelligence. Her first attempt was flying to Arizona in an failed attempt to steal the device. She died while trying in vain to murder Centauri, regardless that they were cousins. Biography Early life Ramona Meyer was born on 8 October, 1981. As a girl, Ramona was a gifted but also delicate, teased for her timidity and nerves during her school life. Feeling inadequate and wishing to prove herself, she developed an (initially theoretical) interest in the Darkness. The feelings of insignificance and worthlessness that this bullying fostered embittered the girl, forging a latent desire to make the solar system sit up and notice her. Career at Superhero School As a peer tutor Eventually, Ramona was invited to attend Superhero School, primarily to assist her peers, despite never being educated there. She started out as the mentor to a student in the Special Education Program, before becoming a peer tutor. She worked with other students, such as Roger. While Roger was able to hide his true nature from most of the teachers at Superhero School, Ramona was able to see through him. She asked him what he wanted out of life, and he told her with honesty. To his surprise, she promised not to tell anyone and to help him keep the secret. Both of them shook on it and subsequently left the room. In 2000, Ramona visited the school library with seventh year Larry Sanders. F-817 hissed at them for talking in the library. Ramona initially ignored her, though she took offense to F-817 calling her "inconceivably abhorred", prompting her to rip out one of F-817's photoreceptors. Over the course of the following year, Ramona authored the book Confronting the Unseen, a book for Defense Against Darkness, as she needed the money that came with selling it. Hoping to publish it, Ramona returned to the library. F-817, however, was extremely reluctant to let the book leave the confines of the library, and Meyer had to deactivate her and pry each of her fingers from the spine to take it. Several hours later, F-817 wrote a threatening note to Ramona, threatening the readers of her book that the consequences of mistreating the book would be as horrible as it was in her power to make them. Visiting Charity Hirz In 2013, Ramona Meyer met Charity Hirz via cell phone. Hirz invited Ramona over, and she agreed. The following night, she was escorted to C2 Camp, where she visited Charity Hirz. The two immediately became friends, according to Cherical McSnake. Both of them traveled to the t and i Factory under Charity's booth, during which time she offered Ramona a chocolate bar. When they arrived, Charity gave Ramona an unofficial tour of the factory, and allowed her to place a noioroc within the t and i Factory to protect any valuables from being stolen. They remained there for two days, where Ramona and Charity hung out in her office. Afterwards, they returned to C2 Camp, and Ramona boarded her speeder and returned home. She was accompanied by McSnake, who described Hirz and Meyer as being "impossibly beautiful" together. However, before they got very far, the two had a run-in with bandits first, who interrogated them. Cherical claimed that Ramona was traveling empty handed and that he was homeless, and then they took an opportunity to escape. Thanks to that, and their speeder getting wrecked by a storm, the trip took two weeks. However, Cherical finally finished rebuilding the fighter and they went to Ramona's home. Here, she bade McSnake farewell. Ramona would socialize with Hirz several more times. Her feelings initially blinded her to the instability of Hirz's views and caused her to "lose her moral compass completely." As a schoolteacher As a result of this meeting, Ramona ultimately chose the Darkness over the Light. When her cousin through adoption, Thomas Meyer, was born, she began playing him from a young age. Despite this, she still loved the child. She swore herself to the Gladiator, becoming a Knight of Plague in 2014. It was at this point that she openly went by the alias of the Dark Woman, which she had picked for herself. After Charity Hirz died the year after her new employment choice, Ramona mistrusted her own judgement in matters of the heart and "became quite asexual," leading a "celibate and bookish life." It was around this time that Ramona applied for a teaching position at Superhero School and was accepted, becoming a schoolteacher. She taught her lessons at midnight at the top of the Astronomy Tower, the highest point of the castle. Her students each required a telescope for her lessons, and she taught all about the different stars and constellations, as well as moons and planets. She regularly attended the Start-of-Term Feast, where she appeared to keep to herself. She was known to give large amounts of homework to students in their eighth year and those who continued Astronomy for ninth through twelfth. Eventually, Ramona requested to Hayden the position of Defense Against Darkness. After thinking it over, the Principal approved. At the start-of-term feast at Superhero School, Hayden announced he had finally appointed Ramona as Professor of Defense Against Darkness. Ramona had the same attitude, although she did allow students who achieved below "4" at C.A.T. level to enter her M.E.M.E. classes. Ramona taught the lessons with a tone of passion for the Dark side. Second Cold War Wanting to take the fight directly to the U.S. Government and the disbanded Police Grand Army, Ramona resigned from her teaching post in 2031, returning to Transylvania Quarters to stay. She began using her alias of the Dark Woman again. It was around this time that Ramona acquired a robot named ART-100, whom she treated as a friend and accomplice. Whether she built him, bought him, or claimed him by other means is unknown. Despite remaining open for any assistance the Gladiator needed from her, she was not among the twelve Knights of Plague summoned to the Battle of Transylvania, which was fought between the Knights and the S.M.S.B. Telekinibabe wound up retrieving the Orb of Power, prompting the Knights of Plague to attack. Ramona was forced to evacuate Transylvania Quarters, but upon learning of the massacre of the Knights and the arrest of the Gladiator, she became furious. After the battle, Master Intelligence summoned ART-100 into the Tavern of Tombs. Arriving with ART-100, Ramona followed them to the MBH. At the MBH, Ramona assisted ART-100 in sending a message to the U.S. Government, initiating an imminent trial for the Gladiator at the Mutamon. Returning to Transylvania Quarters, she explored the mansion and finally chose to remain there. Mission to the MBH Days later, she learned that her cousin, Thomas Meyer, would be joining the S.M.S.B. The Dark Woman realized she was not strong enough to slaughter Master Intelligence herself, so she settled for a more subtle approach. After Master Intelligence and Centauri (who was Thomas) returned to the MBH, the Dark Woman decided she would befriend the former and learn his weakness. To that end, she Apparated to the front of the MBH, where Sebiscuits confronted her. Somehow, she still managed to get inside. Unfortunately, Centauri accidentally released three zerads. The zerads began causing mayhem, but Centauri was caught by one and dragged around the halls. Suddenly, the Dark Woman Apparated into the hall and was able to shut a door on the zerad, crushing it and freeing Centauri. She then made quick work of the other two. Master Intelligence introduced himself to her, who introduced herself by her given name of Ramona and gave off that she came to wish Centauri luck. Master Intelligence then invited her to dinner, and she agreed. During the meal, Ramona attempted to defend that several Knights of Plague survived, and insisted they will not be a threat. She also suggested that Charity Hirz's hologram pit be moved to the t and i Factory for safekeeping, something Master Intelligence agreed with. Eventually, Ramona invited Sebiscuits Cardarphen over to Transylvania Quarters. There, Cardarphen tried to impress her by telekinetically levitating a piece of cabbage to her plate. Ramona said she was disturbed that he would use his powers so casually. Ramona also invited Force Baby and Baby Strength over so she could meet them individually, and she served them carrot sticks over the course of their conversation. Plot to steal the Hologram Pit In order to defeat Master Intelligence, whom the Dark Woman hated, she realized she would need to acquire the hologram pit from the t and I Factory. First, she flew to Arizona in an attempt to steal the device from the factory. The Dark Woman was unsuccessful in her attempted robbery, as she found herself unable to breach the third system. After this first failure, the Dark Woman returned to Transylvania Quarters, where she quickly ate a candy bar. The following week, at three o'clock, Ramona had tea with Master Intelligence and Centauri; while having tea they read a copy of the Perpetual Seer concerning Ramona's mission. Ramona did nothing to reveal that she had indeed performed the break-in. When Centauri invented a new Form of sword combat, called Saacad, Ramona helped him develop it. Death Returning to the t and i Factory, the Dark Woman was able to penetrate the first six chambers that protected the hologram pit, including the chamber in which she herself placed a noioroc. She reached the final chamber to find her objective, but before she could get to it, Centauri managed to reach the last chamber alone, and was surprised to meet her there. The Dark Woman bound Centauri and summoned a wall of fire behind the door to prevent him from escaping, then tempted her cousin with the promise to bring his parents back from the dead (and her aunt and uncle). Centauri still refused and the Dark Woman attempted the murder of Centauri; the two began dueling but Centauri was easily overpowered. Unfortunately, she found she could not hurt him without experiencing unbearable emotional pain. From there, she realized she loved him too much to hurt him and released her grip on his neck in tears. Despite her seeming almost regretful, Centauri furiously grabbed her by the arms, pulling them out of their sockets. As the Dark Woman screamed in agony, Centauri smashed open the walls with his powers and sent the electricity from the wires into the Dark Woman's chest. The currents passed through the skin into her heart and she stumbled and fell backwards. She never stood again. Physical description The Dark Woman is slender and has black, wavy hair and dark skin. She is almost always seen in a pink, sleeveless top that completely exposes her midriff. Occasionally, she wore a cloak over it, particularly while she was giving lectures at Superhero School, in order to follow up with the school's dress code. This cloak also helps to hide her from sight when necessary. During the mission to Arizona, she wore an even darker cloak made of polymer. She is 165 centimeters tall and weighs 49 kilograms. Personality and traits Despite displaying several signs of being insecure, Ramona was a sophisticated, strong-willed mutant. Over time, she came to develop a latent desire for recognition and greatness, cynical feeling for society, and finally chose the Darkness, no matter how subtle the lure appeared at first, which led her to plot Master Intelligence's death in hopes for fame and knowledge. By the time she joined the Gladiator, she arrived at the conclusion that there was no good and evil. To her, there was only power, and those too weak to seek it. Despite barely knowing her, Master Intelligence considered the Dark Woman to be hateful and ambitious. Despite Ramona's continuous descent into the Dark side, she at least had one piece of redemption of finding herself unable to murder her own cousin. True to her competent nature, the Dark Woman had a chillingly sinister side that most people never saw. She was extremely adept at conniving and manipulation. Eventually, she became obsessed with pleasing the Gladiator. Still, Ramona was an effective, if not irritable, peer tutor in her early adult years. As a schoolteacher, she was soothing and good at keeping a class quiet. Her standards for his classes were much higher than that of the other teachers, as he only allowed students with the very best grades to continue into advanced study. She is also a lesbian, as she quickly garnered romantic feelings for Charity Hirz. Not only did she express this outright, this is shown by her stuttering upon her first meeting her, and stroking the skin on her back and abdomen until Hirz calmly stopped her. Powers and abilities The Dark Woman was known to have a clever mind and had an excellent aptitude for theoretical learning, particularly when it came to using her powers (though was less competent in the application of that knowledge). This made her a highly intelligent student, as well as an effective criminal. However, after being trained by the Gladiator her powers grew greatly, making her capable of performing feats that required considerable power. Sword combat Whilst the true extent of Ramona's expertise in sword combat is unknown, she did teach it in Superhero School as teacher of Defense Against Darkness, and so at least had some basic skills in fencing. She also had much skill in the theories involved. Powers She was noted to be learned in superpowers, even ones she didn't possess herself, and as such was hailed as a good teacher by government standards. This is exemplified by her ability to teach her peers several complex skills. She was also an effective practitioner. Even before being trained by the Gladiator, the Dark Woman had at least a reasonable amount of knowledge and ability in dark mutantry, enough to adequately use it and thoroughly explain how to use it. Her training under the Knights of Plague dramatically amplified the Dark Woman's abilities and powers over the Darkness, enough that she was able to overpower the near-unstoppable Centauri, unleashing fissures of force and another that emitted a bolt of lightning to torture him. She utilized an aggressive dueling style, only once defending and constantly attacking her opponent. She also displayed the ability to shoot balls of destructive green energy. By using only silent hand gestures, the Dark Woman generated forceful shock-waves to move and otherwise exert force on people and objects, notably being able to break apart the ground by sending a shock-wave rippling through a chamber, and later performing this on the ground Centauri was standing on, to knock him down. The Dark Woman was accomplished in manipulation of the elements. Meyer's power was to manipulate matter and engorge its cellular structure, therefore making whatever liquid was inside it burst out in gargantuan amounts. She demonstrated this by squeezing an orange, and sixty liters of juice flowed out, nearly flooding the classroom. In her battle against Centauri, the Dark Woman generated shock-waves of blue lightning that quickly knocked down Centauri, before using the same power to torture him. Other abilities Ramona Meyer was uncommonly gifted with scorpions, being able to bring one into the t and i Factory. She had knowledge of fobbles and fobble devices considering that she used several of them, preferring them over mutated technology. Ramona was also a talented cook, as she taught Master Intelligence how to make meat and vegetable lasagna. Relationships Family Centauri The first enemy Centauri would face was his cousin, the Dark Woman. Centauri found out about his cousin's true loyalties at some point in the 2050s, in the seventh of the hologram pit's chambers. Their last encounter also came with the discovery that the Dark Woman had been playing him. When the Dark Woman attempted to grab Centauri, she found she was unable to do so without experiencing unbearable emotional pain, due to the pain of her family legacy. Despite this, Centauri killed her brutally and without a second thought, and she died trying to force him to give her the code. The Gladiator Ramona Meyer first met the Gladiator while they were educated at Superhero School. The two got along very well. They were reunited in the 2010s, where Ramona loyally submitted herself into servitude. After the Dark Lord's arrest, Ramona planned to finish what he started by killing Master Intelligence and ruling the world. Master Intelligence Ramona first met Master Intelligence in 2042, at the MBH. Ramona seemed thrilled to meet him, though she had come to request that the hologram pit be moved from the MBH, as part of her scheme. Master Intelligence was generally pleased to meet Ramona; the two eventually became good friends. Master Intelligence trusted Ramona greatly, and strived to help build her confidence. As it turned out, Ramona was a servant of the Gladiator, and it was she who was aiming to steal the hologram pit, and, if possible, kill Master Intelligence along the way. Charity Hirz Ramona Meyer met Charity Hirz via cell phone when she was very young. The two quickly grew fond of each other, and Hirz invited Ramona to her headquarters. Their first meeting was a success, though Hirz was disturbed when Ramona showed signs of homosexual interest in her despite only being six years old. However, she did allow Ramona to place a scorpion within the t and i Factory to protect any valuables from being stolen. Ramona would socialize with Hirz several more times. Her feelings initially blinded her to the instability of Hirz's views and caused her to "lose her moral compass completely." After Charity died, Ramona mistrusted her judgement in matters of the heart and "became quite asexual." ART-100 Ramona Meyer was the owner of ART-100 and they had a protective relationship over each other. It is unknown how she acquired him, though she seemed to bear a habit of complimenting his flying. F-817 Ramona seems to have an antagonistic relationship with a literabot named F-817. When the librarian saw Ramona whispering to a boy named Larry Sanders, she called her "inconceivably abhorred", prompting Ramona to rip one of her photoreceptors out, as she had apparently dealt with the robot before. When she visited the library with the goal of publishing Confronting the Unseen, to raise money, she smirked and deactivated F-817, this goes to show just how annoyed she was with the librarian. In response, F-817 sent her a threatening letter. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Underweight individuals Category:Homosexuals Category:Knights of Plague Category:Plot to steal Charity Hirz's hologram pit participants Category:American individuals Category:Meyer family Category:1980s births Category:2050s deaths Category:Born in October Category:Educated in the 1980s Category:Villains